


a little party never killed nobody

by SuicKiller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicKiller/pseuds/SuicKiller
Summary: Karasuno is having a party at Asahi's place. When other people show up, things get a little... Interesting.**They're meant to be in university, so all the said teams are university teams and not high school.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu!! or its characters, the following story is based on my imagination and is for pure entertainment.Hope you enjoy! :3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	a little party never killed nobody

_ Here it is again. _

_ That tingling sensation in my gut when I look at him.  _

_ My god, I wanna kiss him.  _

Kageyama stood on the bench with his eyes studying the smaller one’s precise movements on the court. He clutched his towel and furrowed his brows trying to run away from his thoughts. What was so special about him that drove Kageyama crazy? When did it all start? Maybe it was the endless practice sessions they had together, maybe it was the outstanding connection they have on the court, who knows… The taller bit his lip as the sight of Hinata’s perfect spiking posture unfolded before his eyes. The way he oh-so-graciously curved his body sent shivers down Kageyama’s spine. He couldn’t help but imagine just how flexible Hinata’s body would be on other occasions. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down when he felt a certain familiar pressure in between his legs. He let out an annoyed sigh and stood up to go take a quick shower as it was the end of today’s practice. 

“Bakayama~~” Hinata’s sweet voice teased the taller. “Do you wanna go somewhere after we shower? I think I heard Asahi-san telling Suga and Daichi to go have a drink at his place.”

“I- I don’t have anything better to do anyways. But did you-”

“Oi, Asahi-san~ were you not going to invite us too after you told about your party to those two idiots?” Nishinoya asked, his smile turning into a pouty expression. “I thought we were friends, Asahi-san...” 

“I haven’t even invited them...” Asahi rubbed his temples, annoyance slowly getting to him. He let out a heavy sigh. “Well, since tomorrow is Saturday anyway, I guess I can invite whoever wants to come, why not. Just try not to break anything.” Asahi said, piercing Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka with his eyes on the last sentence. The said four gulped nervously and nodded in response. 

After the boys showered and changed into their warm clothes they took off, destination- Asahi’s place. Since it was January there was snow and the wind was freezing. Nevertheless Kageyama loved this weather. He looked down to take a quick glimpse at Hinata and let out a slight chuckle. Hinata’s big hazel eyes turned to look at his dark blue ones. 

“What is it, Bakayama? Do I have something on my face?” Hinata asked, his brows furrowing and him- clearly ready to fight. 

“Nah, I just find it funny how many layers of clothing you put on in winter. It makes you look like a burrito.” Kageyama explained and buried his face in his scarf to cover his blushing cheeks. 

“I don’t wanna get sick, ya know? I won’t be able to play if I catch a cold.” the ginger said and turned his attention to one of the other boys to continue with their conversation. Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Hinata’s absolute simplicity and innocence. He smiled once again. 

The boys went to the nearby store to get something to eat and some alcohol. At first Asahi, who’s the reincarnation of Jesus, was absolutely against the first and second years drinking but after a while gave up. “It’s only this one time, right?” he asked and the others nodded in response, their fingers crossed behind their backs. After they stocked up for the night they went to Asahi's apartament. 

“Just so you know, I don’t have that many rooms and beds here, so if you plan to stay the night, you’ll have to share.” he said, giving Kageyama a wink. The younger one slightly blushed and turned the other way. Stupid Asahi, making it that obvious. He was the only one that knew about his feelings for Hinata. Kageyama didn’t even know why he told him. It wasn’t like they’re the bestest of friends or something but Kageyama couldn’t hide it anymore and needed someone to talk to. 

_ “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know, we spend a lot of time together, it’s only natural to develop feelings for him at some point. ” Asahi patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. “I think if you decide to tell Hinata it won’t affect your friendship. I’m pretty sure he likes you too, tho.”  _

“Hey, Tobio, what are you thinking about?” Hinata whispered in Kageyama’s ear, taking him out of his trance. The boy slightly jumped in his seat when he felt the other’s warm breath tickling his ear. Hell, and the way he said his first name with that sweet, playful note in his voice… 

“I- I was thinking about the new techniques we were practicing today. I think they’ll-”

“Aaah, Kageyama, stop lying to me! You were thinking of something dirty again, weren’t you?” Hinata laughed. Annoyance spread on Kageyama’s face. 

“You little-” 

“Do you think there is something between them, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked the other as he took a sip from his cup.

“Imagine those two dating. It would be the end of the world.” he laughed, his arms crossed in front of him. 

_ Unless… _

~

The night was going pretty well. About an hour after they got together the doorbell rang. Surprised, Asahi stood up to open the door. There stood Kuroo and Kenma from Nekoma and Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani. Kuroo and Bokuto had wide smiles painted on their faces, while Kenma let out a silent “Hey” as his eyes were pinned to the Nintendo’s screen and Akaashi greeted with the usual emotionless expression. 

“Wassup boys, we came to get the party started!” Bokuto stated as he and the others came into Asahi's apartment, the host still holding the door in confusion. 

“Hinata did you?”Kageyama turned to the ginger just to see him jumping out of his seat in excitement and onto Kenma. 

“Hello, Shoyo.” the boy said and even looked up at the other. 

“Tch, he’s not that friendly even with me...” Kuroo pouted. 

"Yo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo!" Hinata exclaimed in excitement. "Asahi-san, hope you're not mad.." the ginger proceeded to his seat while scratching his head, smiling widely at the older. Asahi sighed and closed the door after the newcomers. 

"Hey, hey, hey, we bring alcohol, booooys." Bokuto zipped open his backpack revealing the several bottles of vodka and some juices. Daichi rubbed his temples, trying to prepare for the night. He, as a 3rd year student, has gotten drunk several times already and he was with Suga and Asahi, so he knew what to expect but the others… It was probably going to be hell saving children throwing up in every corner of the apartament. 

"This is about to be an interesting night, for sure." Tsukishima stated, getting Yamaguchi's attention. 

"Huh, Tsukki, what do you mean?" 

“I mean, can you imagine all these idiots getting drunk? Asahi-san’s apartament will go down in flames.” he laughed as he fixed his glasses. “I won’t get drunk, so I’ll look after you… Just don’t black out on me Yamaguchi.”    
“You’re so nice, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said lightly bumping the taller one on the arm, causing him to smile a little. 

Asahi, the perfect host he was, poured a drink to Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma and Kuroo and called for a toast. 

Several drinks and a few hyped volleyball-related conversations later, the music got louder and the room was getting hot. Asahi turned around and saw Nishinoya choosing a playlist from Spotify and stripping from his shirt right after he was pleased with his choice of music. Asahi blinked in surprise, getting hot himself. Was it the alcohol, his imagination or Noya's sculpted body, he didn’t know, but something made him stray from the holy path. 

Meanwhile Tanaka was having a heated conversation with Kuroo and Bokuto when he felt a strong sexual tension filling the room. He looked around suspiciously and after spotting the reason leaned in closer to the other two. 

"Am I crazy, or Asahi is thirsting over Noya? But don't turn now , he'll notice you." Bokuto and Kuroo hurried and in sync glued their eyes to the said boy. Tanaka facepalmed and sighed. Just as in sync they turned back around with their eyes wide open and lips curved in devilish smiles." I know, right. Let the ship sail. " Tanaka said and the boys laughed. 

"What are you idiots laughing about?" Kageyama asked. He was getting very bored having to listen to Kenma explaining to Shoyo his new Nintendo game he bought yesterday. Even Tanaka ignored him, way too busy scheming something with the older boys. Kageyama rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked down at his empty cup and decided he needed more alcohol to keep him from rotting away out of pure boredom. 

"Oi, Shoyo. I'm gonna go pour myself a drink. Do you want anything?" he asked the shortie as he was getting up from his seat. Hinata looked at him for the first time for the past hour or so. He was grinning widely and his cheeks were reddish. He swayed a bit in his seat and shot Kageyama with his big brown eyes, now having a weird shine to them, one that Kageyama had never ever seen before. 

"Tobio~" Hinata cooed and Kageyama felt his face going red from the unexpected arousal. "I-i want whatever you're having." the ginger said and flashed the other with a perfect smile. 

"Boke, are you feeling okay?" he asked a bit concerned, since he was pretty sure it was Hinata's first time drinking. 

"Bakayama! Do I look like I am not okay?" he stuck out his tongue to the taller and turned around to continue his conversation with Kenma. 

Kageyama frowned, smacked the other on the head and went to get drinks. 

_ Boke, Hinata, boke! How am I supposed to hold myself back if you look at me like that…  _

As Kageyama went through the small hallway to get to the kitchen he heard the doorbell ringing again.  _ Who else did Hinata call? What the hell…  _ He opened the door, his eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly slammed the door closed again.

“Hello to you too Kageyama, can you now please open up?” an annoyed voice came from behind the barrier. Tobio gulped and opened up. 

“I just didn’t expect that when I open the door it will be you two standing in front of me.” the boy said regaining his posture and going into defense mode. 

“Well you see, your little boyfriend has become quite the friend of  _ my  _ boyfriend and he called us over.” the boy quickly went behind Kageyama, his slender but strong arms embracing him. The boy’s spiky red hair tickled Tobio’s face as he rested his head on the raven-haired’s shoulder. Kageyama quickly snapped out of the other’s grabby hands and frowned at him. 

“That’s a lot of use of the word  _ friend  _ in one sentence, Tendou… Also, I am not your boyfriend.” the taller one said and turned to Kageyama “Hello, Kageyama Tobio, nice to see you again.” 

“Hi, Ushijima. Get your crazy ass boyfriend and follow me to the living room.” Kageyama said, a bit annoyed at the current situation. Ushijima got his finger up as if to say something but gave up. 

Everybody was having conversations with one another and happily drinking from their cups when the three tall boys entered the living room. Asahi’s blood froze and he was pretty sure he felt his soul leave his body from the top of his head.    
“Yoho~, long time no see.” Tendou greeted and went to hug each and every one of them. Ushijima stood behind him as stoic as ever, bowing politely. 

It’s not like they didn’t expect that reaction; it was just strange for Ushijima how they got along with other teams, they were rivals at one point after all, yet there he was- at a party in the house of a man that beat him to go to the nationals and the reason he was here stood now right in front of him, grinning widely.

“Ushijima, hello!” Hinata cheered and jumped in front of the giant. They were still rivals, but only on the playfield. After Karasuno’s great game that got them to the other level, he messaged Ushijima. And with time, friendship developed. Hinata was very happy because now there was one less scary person to worry about meeting in front of the toilet.

“Hinata Shoyo, hello.” Ushijima greeted back and smiled. “You look drunk.”

“Huh, you haven’t seen me since our game and  _ this  _ is the first thing you say to me !? Also, I am not drunk. I bet I can beat you on volleyball right now. Now stop being so stuck up and live a little.” Hinata said as he made random moves with his arms in the air. He grabbed the taller by the sleeve and led him to the couch to join the videogame conversation. 

“Why the fuck is he here?” Tsukishima scoffed as he watched the red-haired boy going around hugging everyone. “Oh my god, he’ll hug us too.” 

“Normal boyi, darling, hello.” the said redhead greeted jumping on Tsukishima who was fighting for his life to escape the other’s grasp. “Oh no, no. The only thing you can’t block is my desire to hug you right now. And probably one other thing, but that’s a conversation for later...” he smirked and winked at the blonde. Yamaguchi chuckled and Tsukishima cringed, feeling his lunch going up his throat.    
“I’m going for a drink. Tendou-san, I’ll bring you one as well.” Yamaguchi stood up, leaving Tsukishima to deal with the psycho on his own.   
_ Yamaguchi, you little shit.  _

“Now that it’s just you and me, pretty boy, how about you open that backpack of yours and share with me the latest issue of  _ Shonen jump. _ ” Tendou said, releasing Tsukishima from his embrace. He made a kitty-like smile and sat cross-legged on the ground in front of Karasuno’s middle blocker. Tsukishima fixed his glasses once again.    
“Aw, look who’s laughing now. Haven’t you read it already? Or your boy Ushijima is too busy reading the ads and you can’t get your hands on it?” Tsukishima now had an evil smile painted on his face and was proud of how the tables had turned. Tendou cussed but after that let out a silent “Pretty please.”    
“Huh, didn’t hear you there. Speak louder please.” asserting dominance was surely Tsukishima’s favourite thing to do. Tendou had no choice and did as he was told. Tsukishima crossed his legs, reached out and got the  _ Shonen jump  _ out and gave it to Tendou. “Good boy.” he praised the older. 

Tanaka, Kuroo and Bokuto, the gossip girls they were, watched the whole thing sipping their drinks and munching on some chips.    
“Hell, Tsukki is very scary sometimes.” Kuroo pointed out. “I’m already sorry for his future partner.” Bokuto and Tanaka laughed. “By the way, Bokuto, what happened with you and Akaashi? I see he’s ignoring you again.”   
Bokuto pouted and rested his head on Tanaka’s shoulder.    
“I have been replaced guys.” Bokuto put his hand on his face dramatically. “He doesn’t sleep with me anymore because of the “lack of space”. He now has the whole second level of the bunk bed all for himself and he doesn’t let me go up.” Bokuto was the only one of all of them that openly stated he’s gay and he has a boyfriend. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was still struggling with the said title and was having mixed feelings about being out of the closet. But all of the boys were supportive and the two actually had a very nice relationship behind closed doors. Both of them were loving and understanding partners, one of them, however, being the most dramatic person you’ll ever meet and the other- the absolute opposite. So, that being said, it was obvious that their relationship hadn’t changed- Akaashi was ignoring him like ever and Bokuto was being the overdramatizing queen he has always been, so Tanaka and Kuroo were relieved that everything is as it should be.   
“How about you drink some more and go fix your relationship in one of Asahi-san’s rooms, huh?” Tanaka said, immediately making Bokuto feel better. Asahi, on the other hand overheard the conversation and glanced menacingly at Tanaka. “What, you can also go dick Noya if you want, do you expect me to pair you all and do the thing for you? Jeeeezus...” Tanaka was on a roll today. Or was just drunk already. Either way, Asahi was now a blushing mess, his hands were shaking and he felt his soul leave him once again. Everyone was staring at him and he didn’t know what to do so he just drank the whole cup of vodka in one sip, hoping it would make him forget that moment.    
“Oh shit, that’s not good.” Daichi muttered under his breath as memories from the last time Asahi got drunk flooded his mind. 

“Damn, Asahi-san I never knew you looked at me  _ that _ way.” Nishinoya said, getting closer and closer to Asahi finally reaching him and getting on his toes to leave only a breath of a distance between them. The shorter winked seductively at the other and before pulling away, he ran his hand from his neck down on his body until he finally reached the elastic band of his boxers that were teasingly peeking from under his t-shirt.    
“Dance with me, pretty boy.” Noya said as he turned his back to Asahi and started dancing. Asahi stood in one place, questioning his existence. He decided he needed one more drink and went to pour some in his cup. In the kitchen he met Kageyama who was most probably having a mental breakdown by the looks of it. Asahi sat beside him joining him in his crisis.

“Asahi-san I think I’m gonna die tonight. I can’t do this anymore.”    
“Kageyama, how many drinks did you have?”   
“Clearly not enough to have the courage to go kiss Hinata.” he said, his eyes looking down at the red cup in his hands. He got the closest bottle of vodka and poured some in his and Asahi’s cup. They sat like that in silence for a couple of minutes contemplating their life choices. “I think it’s better you not leave them alone in your house, Asahi-san. Better go check up on them.” Kageyama said. He stood up and joined the older in the living room. 

Hell has broken loose and all its demons were out tonight. 

They had been gone for no more than 30 minutes. Now the living room was full with drunk university boys. Noya and Kuroo were having a dance battle, both with their shirts off. Hinata was cheering them on, barely able to stand on his feet and it was the first time that Asahi and Kageyama saw Kenma actually looking up from his Nintendo. In the other corner of the room Daichi and Suga were having what looked like a very serious conversation but getting really touchy-touchy real quick. Ushijima was beside Hinata, swaying his body in the rhythm a bit, his cheeks red, empty cup in his hand. Tendou was no more interested in the _Shonen jump_ Tsukki gave him- he was now dancing in front of Ushijima, trying to make him less stiff. He got closer to his face and gave him a kitten lick, his thumb carressing the other’s plump lips. Ushijima grabbed Tendou by the hand, taking him by surprise, and led him into the bathroom. Asahi and Kageyama looked at each other, and without the need to say anything they just knew that the other was thinking _“What the actual hell was that?”_.   
Tanaka was playing the DJ for the night. He was pretty sure everyone here was gay, except him. Although he had his moment with Noya last year but found out it wasn’t for him. Now he was just cheering his best friend to go talk to Asahi or just show him that he had interest. By the looks of it tonight was probably _the_ night. Tanaka’s phone vibrated.   
**Kiyoko:** Hi, Tanaka, are you still at Asahi’s place? I think I can swing by a bit later.  
Tanaka’s cheeks reddened as he read the message. Kiyoko was the love of his life and he was absolutely going to marry her, no matter what. The previous week she started talking to him more, texting him, hell, one night they texted until 3AM discussing their favourite animes. It’s the first time Tanaka had hope.   
**Tanaka:** Yes, we’re here. I’ll be waiting for you to finally decide which is the strongest anime guy.  
 **Kiyoko:** Can’t wait <3

“GUYS, KIYOKO IS COMING LATER AND SHE EVEN TEXTED ME A HEART EMOJI.” Tanaka screamed in happiness. The others cheered him on.    
“You go get ‘em tiger!” Kuroo patted him on the back. 

Tsukishima, now free of Tendou’s company, rested on the couch. He had quite a bit of drinks and the room had started to spin. Yamaguchi stood beside him sipping from his cup wondering if he was okay. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t want Tsuckishima to snap on him and because he knew that if he wasn’t feeling okay he would tell him. Yamaguchi got lost in his thoughts. Suddenly Tsukishima rested his hand on his left hip and squeezed it lightly.    
“Oi, Yamaguchi. Have you ever considered having sex with me?” the question took Yamaguchi by surprise. His cheeks reddened and his private parts were feeling strange. He couldn’t say it out loud so he just nodded slightly.    
“I see. You are aroused right now, I can tell by your face, because it’s the way you also look at me when we’re in the dressing room.” Tsukishima said and moved his slender fingers up Yamaguchi’s thigh getting dangerously close to his growing erection. He didn’t know how to react so he just said  _ Fuck it _ and leaned in closer, kissing Tsukishima. The blonde reacted as if he expected it. Yamaguchi could feel him smiling through their kiss. The taller slipped one hand to grab him by the waist and deepen the kiss. Their tongues were now caught in a passionate dance and Tsukishima could feel the other’s manhood eager for action under his hand. Devilish smile lit up on his face and his fingers started moving up and down his length. Yamaguchi thought he would lose his mind if he didn’t take care of the current situation.    
“How about we continue the rest on the bed. We don’t want your first time on the bathroom floor after all.” Tsuckishima said, giving Yamaguchi a very drunk but soft, caring smile. He took him by the hand and as he passed Asahi to go find a free room, the older stopped him.    
“It’s okay if you make a mess, just be gentle and try not to break him, we still need his volleyball abilities, you know.” Asahi whispered, reassuring Tsukki, and patted him on the back. He then winked at Yamaguchi who looked as if he was serving on the nationals’ finals.    
Drunk Hinata appeared before Kageyama, who was obviously very confused at what the actual fuck was happening around him.    
“Tobio~ come dance with me.” Hinata wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck. Kageyama felt tension building in his boxers. “Huh? Tobio are you turned on?” Hinata asked and moved closer to his body as if to feel the other’s member better.    
Without any explanation Kageyama grabbed the shorter by the hand and pushed him into one of the rooms. He slammed the door shut behind them and pushed Hinata on the wall, clashing his lips with his soft ones. Hinata’s small hands found their way down Kageyama’s waist and rested on the belt loops of his jeans. Tobio’s hand held Hinata’s chin up and kissed his neck, softly sucking on the milky-white skin, leaving small marks. He wanted the whole world to know that he was his tangerine and no one had the right to take it from him. Hinata was quite quiet up until this point. Soft moan escaped his lips followed by an even softer, but a bit louder “Tobio~~”. Kageyama’s mind went blank.    
“How are you this perfect?” he whispered in the shorter’s ear and licked it seductively.    
_ I have to get a hold of myself.  _ _   
_ “First I want to make sure you want this.” Kageyama pulled away leaving Hinata frowning at the lack of touch.    
“I’ve wanted it for quite some time now. But only if you actually want to be with me afterwards.” Hinata said, his eyes turning sad and looking away from Kageyama as if afraid of his answer. Kageyama’s heart broke inside his chest. Was Hinata really thinking he was just a hit and run kind of guy?

“Yes, I want to be with you.” and without saying anything else he leaned in and kissed Hinata but more softer and full of love this time. Tobio’s hands slipped under him and lifted him up to lay him on the bed. Slowly he removed Hinata’s clothes leaving traces of kisses throughout his body. He was gentler than Hinata imagined him to be and he was not against it. He took his time to lube and stretch Hinata so that it wouldn’t hurt. 

Sounds of pleasured moans and clashing of skins filled the room. It wasn’t just sex for them, it was just the physical form of their perfect connection. They saw one another as a continuation of their own body and mind and right now they were one. They both looked at each other’s eyes and saw everything they wanted to say but couldn’t until today.    
“I think I love you, Hinata Shoyo.” Kageyama said, kissing Hinata. He slammed harder in him forcing a loud moan out of his pinkish lips, covered in bite marks from earlier. “I love you too, Tobio. A-ahh~” Hinata rolled his eyes in pleasure and dug his nails in Kageyama’s skin. It was enough to get Kageyama's kinky side out.    
“Turn around” he commanded. Hinata did as he was told and laid on his stomach. Kageyama stood up and got his uniform’s tie and positioned Hinata with his ass up. He took the tie and put it over Hinata’s eyes. “Do you like it?” he asked, holding the other end of the tie in his hand.    
“Y-yes.” the ginger said. That was all Kageyama needed to hear. Hinata’s mind drifted back to 20 mins ago when he was surprised at how gentle he was. He didn’t mind being more rough, also. Kageyama positioned his erection at Hinata’s entrance and started moving in and out faster. With the tie in his hand, he pulled it back, making Hinata moan even louder and hold onto the sheet for dear life.    
“K-kageyama I’m going to cum.” Hinata cried out after Tobio found his sweet spot. Kageyama smirked and stroked Hinata’s throbbing erection as he slammed into him.    
“Cum for me, Shoyo.” he whispered in his ear, making Hinata shiver and release, making a mess in Kageyama’s hand.    
“That’s right, that’s right.” he cooed near Hinata’s ear, his hand now holding onto his chin and not the tie, and slamming inside of him. “Hold on for me just a little longer.” he said, feeling his release nearing.    
“Tobio~” was what drove him over the edge. Oh, that sweet sweet voice. If he had one fetish it was for sure the way Hinata said his name.    
Naked, messy and tired they laid on the bed not saying a word. Kageyama’s hand grabbed Hinata’s smaller one and turned to look at him. Hinata’s eyes shone as if he just did his best spike. Kageyama laughed and kissed his forehead.    
“I’m going to get something to clean you up.”    
The moment he stepped outside of the room he saw Tendou and Ushijima finally back from the bathroom and now sitting on the couch hugged.    
“Ayy, King, congrats. Much love.” Tendou said and blew a kiss to Kageyama, who only nodded, too shy to even say something back. Looking around the room he saw only Daichi and Suga asleep on the other couch.    
“Where is Tanaka?”   
“Oh, your boy got lucky tonight. Your booby manager came and they went somewhere.” Tendou explained. “Now, go take care of your boyfriend. Off you go.”    
  
~

The next morning was definitely a sight to behold. Tendou and Ushijima as the first ones that woke up, made coffee for everyone.  _ So they were actually nice people?? _ Yamaguchi thought as he took the cup from Tendou’s hand. “Drink up, it’ll wake you up!” he said and smiled widely. Tsukishima looked as if someone hit him with a car. He was sitting in the corner of the sofa, holding onto his mug and looking down. Yamaguchi made his way to sit beside him if that even was possible, cause his back and lower half of the body were basically destroyed and made it very hard for him to sit anywhere. Akaashi came out of the room soon after that complaining about not being able to wake Bokuto up. An hour passed and everyone was awake and alive with the exception of two people- Asahi and Nishinoya.   
“Should I go check up on them?” Yamaguchi asked. The others nodded.    
“Don’t open the door tho, just try to hear if they're still sleeping.” Bokuto said, Kuroo nodding in approval next to him.    
Yamaguchi stood up and went down the hall. As he got closer to listen in to the door his eyes widened in what was most likely terror.    
When Yamaguchi returned to the living room he looked traumatized.    
“I don’t think they’ll be coming out soon. I think Noya just became religious.” 


End file.
